Kuoleman enkeli
by Tuliharja
Summary: Nuori, omituinen tyttö on ilmestynyt Undertakerin hautaustoimistoon etsien tietoa. Mutta kenestä? Ja kuka hän edes on? Ja miksi Sebastian on varovainen kun tämä tyttö on lähettyvillä? Ja ennen kaikkea, mikä suhde tällä tytöllä on Undertakeriin? One-shot.


Nimi: _Kuoleman enkeli_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Uskomatonta, mutta totta! En omista Kuroshitsujia, vaan Yana Toboso._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Kirjoittaessani tätä, tuli hienoisia ongelmia siinä suhteessa mitä minun tulisi suomentaa ja mitä ei. Lopulta tulin tähän päätökseen; Undertakerin nimen pidin ennallaan koska se ei taipunut mitenkään napakasti, mutta muuten olen kääntänyt Madame Red:n nimen Rouva Punaiseksi. Olen myös säilyttänyt Sebastianin "klisee" lausahduksen, koska tämä poikkesi animen alkuperäisestä kielestä ja haluan tuoda tällä tavoin tuntumaa ficciini. Toivottavasti nautitte tästä!_

* * *

**-Kuoleman Enkeli-**

"Oi Undertaker~! Undertaker!" nuori tyttö kiljuu harmaaseen pukeutuneelle hautausurakoitsijalle, joka näyttää naureskelevan jollekin. Tässä sinellänsä ei ole mitään outoa tai kummallista, koska hautausurakoitsija, paremmin tunnettuna Undertaker, hihittelee muutenkin aina jollekin sisäpiirin vitsille.

"Oh? Saitko jo hankittua kukat?" Undertaker kysyy hymyillen tytöltä, joka mulkoilee häntä alta kulmiensa. Hihitellen itsekseen Undertaker kävelee pöytänsä taakse, vetäen laatikon auki ja ottaen sieltä kansion suurieleisesti. Tyttö vain nyrpistää nenäänsä kun huomaa että kansio on aivan koin syömä ja pölyinen. Hiljaa, tyttö kävelee pöydän toiselle puolelle mumisten nolona: "No en, mutta mustia kyllä löytyi."

"Hehe, hienoa, hienoa", Undertaker hykertelee ojentaen kansion tytölle joka mulkoilee sitä ärtyneesti. "No ota, ota. Ei tässä kokopäivää ole aikaa, vaikka eiväthän kuolleet tästä muuksi muutukaan. Haha~!"

Tyttö rypistää otsaansa Undertakerin omituiselle huumorille, vihdoinkin napaten kansion. Hiljaa selaillessaan sitä, Undertaker nojautuu käsivarsiinsa tuijottaen tyttöä hymyillen. Entinen kuoleman jumala päästää pienen huokauksen, kun hän lopulta nousee ylös miettien edessä olevaansa urakkaa. Tänään hänen pitäisi haudata ainakin kymmenen ruumista, mutta ehtiipä nuo, hän ajattelee kun tyttö pamauttaa kansion pöydälle.

"Undertaker, oletko aivan varma että tämä pitää paikkansa?" hän kysyy ärtyneesti entiseltä kuoleman jumalalta, joka alkaa hymyillä taas. Siitä on ollut aivan liian kauan kun hän on viimeksi tavannut yhtä eloisan henkilön ja vielä sellaisen, joka ei löytäisi häntä pelottavana. Hymähtäen, hän nojautuu käsiään vastaan sanoen: "Hehe…Totta kai. Enhän muuten olisi hankkinut sitä."

Tuijottaen tyttöä hän huomaa pian miten hänen ilmeensä muuttuu hieman surullisesti, mutta pian sulkeutuneeksi.

"Olisihan se pitänyt arvata…" hän kuiskaa kääntäen selkänsä Undertakerille, joka nyt kohottaa kulmaansa hämillään, vaikka eihän noita näe hänen hiuksiensa takaa.

"Ooh?" hän sanoo mihin tyttö vastaa: "No kun…Äsh, anti olla. Kaikki ovat kuolleet."

"Hehe, sitä elämä on. Ilman kuolleita, hautausurakoitsijat olisivat työttömiä", Undertaker kehrää kun tyttö käännähtää hänen ärtyneesti. Tytön silmissä palaa vihainen ja tuskainen katse, joka muistuttaa häntä kovasti erään nuoren kreivin katseesta…

"Totta puhut. Hm?" tyttö sanoo, kääntäen katseensa ikkunaan päin kuin kuullen saman minkä Undertakerkin. "Kuule…"

"Hehe, kerro vitsi, niin sillä se hoituu", Undertaker hykertelee jo maistaen hyvän vitsin kun tyttö tuijottaa häntä tyrmistyneenä pari minuuttia. Lopulta, kissamainen hymy hiipii tytön huulille kun hän nojautuu Undertakerin puoleen kertoen hiljaa vitsin mikä järisyttää hautaustoimistoa. Toimiston ulkopuolella nuori kreivi vilkaisee kummastuneena hovimestariaan, joka kohottaa kulmaansa hämmentyneenä. Hiljaa, nuori poika avaa oven hautaustoimistoon nähden mitä erikoisimman näyn; Undertaker nojautuneena kohti nuorta, kalpeaa tyttöä, joka on kalman kaunis ja valmiin näköinen sujauttamaan suukon hautausurakoitsijan suulle.

Nuori poika ei voi muuta kuin vain tuijottaa tätä näkyä, kun yhtäkkiä tyttö työntää sulavasti itsensä poispäin Undertakerista. Hymyillen kissamaista hymyä tyttö käännähtää nyt kokonaan poikaan päin ja hänen hovimestariinsa, joka myös hymyilee kissamaisesti. Hiljaa, tyttö istahtaa pöydällä, niin että hänen jalkansa roikkuvat hieman irti maasta. Lopulta, Undertaker hykerrellen tervehtii sanoen: "Ah, nuori kreivi ja hovimestari. Onko joku kenties kuollut? Haha…"

Irvistäen poika kääntyy hovimestariinsa päin joka näyttää pitelevänsä nauruaan.

"Sebastian!" poika sävähtää hänelle. Hymyillen edelleen, Sebastian kysyy jäisesti: "Undertaker, en tiennytkään että olet kiinnostunut noin nuorista…"

"Höh, puhu vaan puolestasi, demoni", tyttö moittii kääntäen katseensa Ciel Phantomhiveen joka mulkoilee häntä alta kulmien.

"Oh? Ette taida ollakaan aivan tavallinen neiti…?" Sebastian kysyy, mihin tyttö vastaa pyöritellen silmiään.

"Pelkkä Shiro ja en ole", Shiro sanoo hymähtäen kun hän kääntää katseensa takaisin nuoreen kreiviin. "Minulla olikin sinulle asiaa."

"Mit-…?" Ciel kysyy hämillään kun tyttö on jo hänen luonaan, tarttuen hellästi hänen leukaansa.

"Heh, olet todella söpö, kuten mitä olen lukenut", Shiro sanoo hymyillen kun huomaa Sebastianin omistushaluisen katseen. "Ei hätää demoni, en aio viedä arvokasta pojuasi."

Hymyillen tyttö lopulta päästää irti Cielin leukapielestä kun poika on jo valmiina lyömään tyttöä, kun käsi estää häntä.

"Hehe…En tekisi tuota hänelle", Undertaker kehrää kun Ciel mulkoilee hovimestariaan, joka pitelee häntä.

"Sebastian…" Ciel aloittaa määräävästi kun demoni yhtäkkiä sähisee: "Herrani, voisitteko olla hiljaa."

Cielin ainokainen näkyvä silmä laajenee järkytyksestä kun Shiro kävelee Undertakerin luokse, istuen taas hänen pöydälleen.

"No…Ciel. Joko tätisi on kuollut?" Shiro kysyy hymynkare huulillaan. Yllättyneenä ja järkyttyneenä Ciel kysyy: "Miksi…Miksi kysyt?"

Kallistaen päätään, hymynkare huulillaan Shiro tarkkailee Sebastianin jokaista liikettä, mutta pitäen katsekontaktinsa kokoajan Cielissä. Lopulta, parin minuutin päästä Shiro naurahtaa kääntyen Undertakeriin sanoen: "Olit sittenkin oikeassa."

"Hehe…Kuinkas muutenkaan?" hautausurakoitsija kysyy hymynkare huulillaan kun Shiro huokaisee. Tämän kuullessaan Sebastian lopulta päästää irti Cielin kädestä, silminnähden rentoutuneena. Ciel mulkaisee hovimestariaan, mutta ei sano mitään kun päättää sivuttaa oudon tytön kysyen Undertakerilta eräästä tapauksesta, johon hän vastaakin pian. Tämän jälkeen Ciel astuu ulos, jättäen Sebastianin kertomaan vitsin Undertakerille maksuksi tämän tiedoista. Pian, demoni tulee myös ulos, sulkien oven perässään kun hautaustoimisto vielä jyrisee Undertakerin naurun vaikutuksesta. Mulkaisten ja ärtyneesti Ciel kysyy: "Kuka hitto se tyttö oli? Vastaa Sebastian!"

"Oletteko varma, herrani?" Sebastian kysyy outo ilme kasvoillaan kun nuori poika ärähtää: "En halua toistaa itseäni."

"Yes, My Lord", Sebastian vastaa kumartuen hieman Cieliin päin ja kuiskaten seuraavat sanat hänen korvaansa: "Hän oli kuoleman enkeli."

Nousten hitaasti, hymynkare huulillaan Sebastian kääntyy hautaustoimiston puoleen odottaen Cielin reaktiota. Lopulta poika kysyy skeptisesti: "Ihanko totta? Ja mitähän sellainen tekee täällä?"

"Herrani, olen hämilläni. Tehän olette nähneet Shinigameja ja demoneita, mutta ette tiedä mitä yksi kuoleman enkeli tekee? Se tietysti ennustaa kuolemaa", Sebastian selittää kuin lapselle, mikä Ciel oikeasti onkin. Tuhahtaen Ciel kysyy: "Nii-in, mutta mitä se oikein halusi Rouva Punaisesta?"

"Herrani, kuoleman enkeleiden tehtävät ovat monimutkaisempia kuin Shinigamien, mutta tässä tapauksessa luulen että Rouva Punainen oli hänen tuttunsa, entisestä elämästään", Sebastian selittää vaistoten miten nuoren herransa kasvavan ärtymyksen. "Mitä sanotte jos menisimme? Pian on luonaankin aika."

Tuhahtaen nuori poika kääntyy kantapäillään, antaen vielä viimeisen ärtyneen silmäyksen hautaustoimistoon jonka sisäpuolella nuori kuoleman enkeli hypistelee mustaa ruusua.

"Rouva Punainen ei olisi pitänyt näistä", hän toteaa uhmakkaasti kun Undertaker poimii yhden ruusun käteensä mumisten: "Vai Shiro tällä kertaa…?"

"Ja pyh! Mikä musta hovimestari sekin luuli olevansa?" Shiro kysyy nyt tiputtaen ruusun pöydällä, nostaen katseensa Undertakeriin joka hymähtää. Huokaisten tyttö nyökäyttää päätään.

"Kiitos", tyttö kiittää, johon Undertaker vain vastaa: "Mitäs tuosta. Kyllähän entinen Shinigami aina auttaa kuoleman enkeliä. Haha…Shiro~!"

"Lakkaa jo!" tyttö sähähtää muuttuen nuoreksi naiseksi, joka on pukeutunut päästä varpaisiin punaiseen asuun. Hänen hiuksensa ovat tulenpunaiset, kun hänen silmänsä ovat taas tummansiniset. Nojaten Undertakeria kohti hän mumisee hiljaa: "Ja nyt se toinen palvelus…Haluan että viet noin sata, tulipunaista ruusua hänen haudalleen, muuten helvetti repeää."

"Hehe, oliko tuo uhkaus?" Undertaker kysyy hihittäen kun nainen suikkaa nopean suukon hänen huulilleen, nyt jo kävellen ovea kohti, sanoen vain: "Ehkä."

Tämän sanottuaan hän astelee ulos ovesta, jättäen pöllämystyneen Undertakerin taakseen, joka nopeasti virkoaa hihitellen itsekseen: "Hehe…Mitä vain, nuorempi neiti Durless…haha…"

* * *

Kommentit olisivat kivoja. ^^


End file.
